Two People With Self Esteem Issues Fall in Love
by loveofsound
Summary: ...but neither knows what to do about it, so they're both awkward, and the stoner seems to be the only one who knows how to conduct his love life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Karkat sighed. He knew the dorm room would be small, he had taken a tour a few months back, but he didn't realize how small it would actually be when filled with his and Gamzee's shit. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if Gamzee hadn't insisted on bringing his unicycle and the cases of Faygo, or if Karkat had maybe left a few of his romcoms at home, but neither one of them wanted to part with their treasured possessions, so they were stuck living in cramped quarters.

Speaking of that clown, where the fuck was he? Karkat looked out the window to see if maybe Gamzee was unloading the rest of their shit. _Of course fucking not. What a useless asshole, why am I even rooming with this waste of space? _Oh yeah, because neither one wanted to room with someone they didn't know. Because no one else in their right mind could put up with either of them. Because they had been best friends since preschool and neither of them _wanted_ to room with anyone else. Sure, Gamzee was high about 99.9% of the time, and he might have been one of the messiest people to have ever existed, but he had always been there whenever he was needed, and that really counted for something. Karkat walked into the hallway, careful to grab the keys and lock the door, and headed down towards the stairwell.

"We live in room 250, man, if you ever want to come up and get your chill on. We've got some wicked games and my main mother fucking bro's got some mo-"

"Asshole! What the fuck are you doing out here talking to these morons when we still have shit in the car to unload? You're the most useless piece of shit roommate, I swear to god! Why am I even torturing myself by living with you?"

Gamzee smiled "That's my main bro now! He's pretty chill, once you get to know him, don't let him mother fucking worry you. But he's right; we gotta get shit done."

Karkat watched as the other boy walked away and grabbed Gamzee's arm, dragging him to the car.

"Really, you're going to start hitting on every asshole that lives in our dorm?

"Oh come on Karbro, it ain't mother fucking like that. I was just getting all friendly with our neighbors and shit. Maybe we can make some mother fucking friends."

"We don't need any fucking friends" Karkat grumbled as they grabbed the last of the boxes from the car and headed back upstairs.

With a loud "fuuuuuck", Karkat hit the alarm clock. It was 7:45, way too early to be up at all, let alone getting ready to sit in class, and certainly an ungodly hour to be thinking about math problems. He hated math. To be fair, he hated almost everything, but math was pretty much right at the top of that list, and why he had decided to take the class at 8:00 in the morning was beyond him. "_I'll probably be skipping this class more often than I actually go"_ Karkat mused as he quickly grabbed some clothes and the books he laid out on the desk the night before.

The weather outside was refreshing, being the tail end of summer; warm enough to still need shorts and t-shirts, but cool enough that the heat wasn't yet oppressive. Karkat knew that later it would get hotter, but it made the walk to his class at least a little bit easier. The walk from dorm to classroom was about 10 minutes (he had walked to each and every building and meticulously timed each walk to ensure the maximum amount of sleep time), so he took the opportunity to watch the other students unlucky enough to be awake at this hour.

There weren't a great many people out and about yet, unsurprisingly, but it was still enough to remind Karkat of the diversity on campus. He and Gamzee had come from a relatively small town, not tiny but certainly no sprawling city, where most people either knew everyone, or knew someone who did. It wasn't that he disliked his hometown, just that it was nice to get out of there as fast as he did and move on to bigger and better things. Ok, so maybe he disliked it a little…Here, there were so many different types of people, so many different organizations mentioned during their orientation, so many different shops on or near campus to visit…He'd never admit it, but he was excited to explore everything. Not math class, however, and the ten minute walk was coming to an end too quickly for his tastes. He sighed as he walked into the building, following all the signs to find his classroom.

Classroom was a bit of an understatement, Karkat realized. This was a huge lecture room. He realized this must be why they had to have a lab for this class, because there was no way in hell the professor would be able to help everyone, though he wondered how many of them would bother showing up after the first week of classes anyway. Picking a seat in the back and to the corner, he pulled out a notebook and pen and looked around at all the students. Everyone was looking a little sleepy, many still in their pajamas, sitting quietly or pulling out supplies. Everyone except for the dumbass a few seats to the left who's hammering on his keyboard like a fucking drum set. _Seriously, who the fuck is this awake in the morning that they have a burning need to be on the computer? He can't be chatting with someone, because who does this asshole know that's even up at this goddamn hour?_ Karkat glared.

"Excuthe me, ith there a problem?" the other boy finally broke the silence without looking over.

Karkat had to fight a chuckle. Was this kid serious with that lisp? "I'm just wondering why the fuck you're typing like a goddamn maniac right now when it's fucking 8:00 in the morning. Who's even up right now for you to talk to? How much coffee do you have to drink to even be this fucking awake this early in the morning?" 

The kid shrugged. "Not that it'th any of your buthineth, but I'm doing some coding. And I didn't go to thleep latht night. It'th eathier for me to jutht thtay awake all night and thleep when I get home."

Karkat looked at the boy in disbelief. "That is seriously the stupidest fucking thing I have ever heard."

"Well it'th a good thing no one athked you, athhole..."

Karkat would have come up with something to say, something biting and hateful, but the professor was up in front starting class, so instead he just glared at the other boy and then looked forward.

He tried to concentrate during class, he really did, but it was math, and it was too fucking early in the morning, and goddamn that kid would not stop his incessant typing! Karkat turned his head slightly, trying to be discreet in his staring. He could tell the other boy didn't take care of himself much; his dark blonde hair was a mess and he was incredibly skinny, his wrist bones jutting out sharply as his long, thing fingers flew over the keys. "_God, this kid is a fucking wreck. I bet he's on some sort of drug…probably meth or cocaine. Too bad, he'd be hot if he just ate a few fucking meals…"_ He shook his head slightly, trying harder to concentrate on the math lesson and not on the boy a few seats away.

The class was slow and boring, but it did eventually end, and Karkat was more than happy to get out of there. Having to hear typing all morning, plus the early wake up, and the whole class in general was making him more irritated than usual, and all he wanted to do was go home to sleep. Luckily for him, his next class was at 4:00, plenty of time to catch a nap and some food. Walking out of the lecture hall, he couldn't help noticing that the kid from class was ahead of him and heading in the same direction he was. As they got closer to the dorm building, Karkat started to wonder if they perhaps lived in neighboring buildings, or even the same one. _"Oh god, if he's my neighbor, I seriously think I might fucking kill myself…"_ He watched with mounting horror as they headed for the same building, but before the other boy could open the door, he spun around.

"Dude, theriouthly, are you following me you creep?"

"What? Are you fucking shitting me? Why the fuck would I follow you? I live in this building you asshole!"

"Oh great, jutht my luck. I live in the same dorm building ath the worldth biggetht prick."

"Oh shut it, I'm not too thrilled with it, either. What fucking floor do you live on?"

"Thecond."

Karkat cringed "Goddamnit, seriously? I have the shittiest luck ever. Same floor."

The other boy groaned and opened the door, Karkat close behind as they mounted the steps to the second floor. He almost wanted to ask the boy what room he lived in, but didn't because he didn't want to give the wrong impression. Not that he much cared about the impression he gave, but he _did_ have to live in the same hall as him, and they _did_ have a class together, so better to not have every eventual run in between them be that much more awkward. Actually, speaking of classes…

"Hey fuckass, what's your major?"

"Computer thience, why?"

"Ok, you have got to be shitting me. We live in the same goddamn dorm, the same fucking floor, have the same shitty math class, and are majoring in the same fucking thing? I don't know what I did to piss karma off, but I must have fucking did a terrible number to her if she's getting back at me this hard."

"Oh shut up and thtop being melodramatic." They reached the top of the stairs where the hall separated. "Left or right?"

"Left."

"Oh thank god, I go right. Thee ya, athhole"

Karkat flipped the boy off, grateful that while they lived on the same floor, they weren't next door neighbors, and made his way back to the dorm. He quietly unlocked the door, although he didn't really need to, seeing as Gamzee would most likely sleep through an earthquake, and stacked his books on his desk. Looking over at his roommate's bed, he could only make out the black mop of too wild hair under the mass of blankets and pillows. _"Fucking lucky bastard gets to sleep in…I should wake him up just for spite."_ He didn't, of course, preferring to just climb into his own bed and settle down back to sleep. He had a feeling this year was going to suck royally, and all he wanted to do at the moment was slip into sweet unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

After his nap, a shower, some food, and a few hours working on the homework from math, Karkat was ready to walk to his next class _("Communications? What the fuck do I need to learn to give speeches for, for fucks sake. I'm a computer science major!")_. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been looking for the boy from earlier in the cafeteria, or even now on his way to his next class. With the same major, he realized it wouldn't be impossible to share more classes, but both the walk to class and the classroom itself were devoid of the insomniac's presence. Sighing, he took a seat in the corner next to a boy in a wheelchair.

For the most part Karkat zoned out, absentmindedly doodling angry faces in his notebook and studying the other students. He wondered if any of them would be worth talking to, at least to have someone in class he knew well enough to get notes from should he ever need to miss a class, but there was no one in class he was found worth talking to. Deciding to actually use the class time like he was supposed to (for learning), he brought his attention back to the professor, realizing she was explaining an in class assignment.

"In order to get to know each other, and to practice giving informative speeches, I want you to partner up and get to know each other. I'm going to give you 30 minutes to ask each other the questions on the sheet I'm passing out, and then you'll be getting up to introduce your partner to the rest of the class."

Karkat frowned. He had just looked over the entire class and had found no one he wanted to get to know, and now he was being forced to? Huffing, he looked around to find someone to partner with that was at least not a total douchebag.

"Uh, excuse me, but would you like to be my partner?"

Karkat turned to the stranger talking to him. "What?"

"Well, it's just, I don't have a partner, and you don't either, so I figured we could partner up, maybe?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Let's get our invasive questioning on. Name."

"Tavros Nitram. What's yours?"

"Karkat Vantas. Next. Major."

Tavros hesitated. "Oh, actually I'm undeclared. I can't decide what I want to do, so I'm just taking my gen eds first. What's your major?"

"Computer Science. Next. Hometown."

"I'm from Armada."

"Armada? I've never even fucking heard of that. Are you from the fucking middle of nowhere?"

"Yeah, actually, it's a pretty small town. So where are you from?"

"Newaygo."

"Are you from a small town too? I've never heard of it."

"Small is a fucking understatement…What's your favorite food?"

"You know, I don't think we're really learning much about each other…"

"What do you mean? I'm asking you all the fucking questions, and we now know we both lived in the middle of fucking nowhere towns. We could practically write each other's biography's at this point. What more do you want?"

"Well, I was just thinking, she gave us thirty minutes…I just thought, maybe we should probably talk a little…you know?"

"How about we finish the fucking questions and then see if there's anything else we have a burning desire to know about each other. Now. Favorite Food."

Tavros thought for a moment. "Oh! Ok, veggie pizza."

"Really? What, you don't eat meat?"

"No, I'm a vegetarian. What's your favorite?"

"Big, juicy, steak. Rare, so it's still dripping with blood." He laughed as Tavros made a face. "Ok, what's your favorite color?"

"Brown. Yours?"

"Brown? Is that even a fucking color?"

"I don't know, I guess not. Should I think of another one?"

"No, let's just move on. Favorite music?"

"Oh! That's easy! I love rap and hip hop."

Karkat shook his head and groaned. "You'd fit right in with my roommate. He listens to that and reggae all the time. Ok, any activities?"

"Um…I like to play card games and write. What about you?"

"I code and watch movies. Now we have to reveal a random fact about ourselves. Go."

"Oh, I don't think I have anything interesting really, just embarrassing…" Tavros blushed.

"Come on, just tell me something. If it's too fucking embarrassing, we'll find something else."

Tavros hesitated, finally saying "Ok, but you can't laugh. I really love Peter Pan. I love all fairy tales, really, but Peter Pan is my favorite."

"Yeah, that's seriously fucking lame. New random fact."

Tavros thought for a second. "Well, I like to rap. I'm not very good yet, but I've been practicing. I don't know if that's interesting, but it's all I've got. What about you?"

Karkat shrugged. "Nothing much. I played drums in high school band. My life is not a fucking laugh riot."

"But that's pretty interesting! I wish I knew how to play an instrument!"

Karkat was relieved to hear that time was up, though somewhat less excited to hear the speeches. After they had gotten theirs over with, he found his mind wandering back to the boy from math. Would he see him at dinner tonight? Would they run into each other in the laundry room? Maybe he could just walk down that end of the hallway, pretending he had friends down there. _"Ok, maybe I should stop thinking like a fucking creeper. Besides, he's kind of a dick. Yeah, ok, he's fucking cute, but I'm not sure fucking cute is enough of a reason to go stalk his ass." _He sighed, realizing that he had effectively distracted himself and the professor was now explaining the homework before she dismissed them. They would be partnered up with the person they interviewed to research and present a topic to the class. Grumbling, Karkat caught up with Tavros before he could leave.

"Do you have any more classes today?"

"No, this is my last one."

"Good. You're coming to my dorm. We're gonna get a fucking head start on this. I want to get this shit done as soon as possible."

"Oh, ok, yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

They made their way to the dorm in silence, Karkat keeping an eye out for any obstacles and also the boy from earlier. "_I wish I had gotten his name…it would make thinking about him a lot easier."_

"Oh, before we get to my dorm, I should warn you about my asshole roommate. If he's there, he'll probably be high or asleep. He's a fucking idiot, but he's nice, and he likes rap, so you two might get along."

"Oh, uh, ok, I think I can handle that."

After getting off the elevator, Karkat opened the door to the dorm room and yelled inside. "Gamzee, we have company. Don't be an ass."

Turning from his desk, Gamzee looked over at Karkat and Tavros. He smiled, standing up to offer his hand in greeting, seeming to forget, or simply not care, that a pair of purple polka dotted boxers were the only clothes he was wearing.

"Put some clothes on, fuckass. Jesus."

"Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that bro. I just wanted to get all up and comfy after my class this morning. I didn't know you were bringing guests over. You could have texted a mother fucker."

Karkat rolled his eyes as Gamzee found a pair of pants and pulled them on. Tavros looked absolutely mortified. His cheeks were bright red, his eyes were looking everywhere but at Gam, and his mouth kept opening and closing, making him look oddly fishlike.

"That's Gamzee. Gam, this is Tavros. We have to work on a fucking speech together, so don't freak him out."

Gamzee walked over again, this time fully clothed, and offered his hand to Tavros. "Hey there, Tav. Sorry about that, I didn't think anyone was gonna be giving us mother fuckers a visit today. What are you guys working on?"

Tav's eyes were still wide, and he looked like he was struggling for words, but he recovered enough to squeak out "we have to do a speech."

Gam chuckled. "Yeah, Karbro said that already. What kind of mother fucking speech?"

"Oh, an informative speech. We have to do it together, that's why I'm here."

"Yeah, he up and said that, too." 

"Oh, yeah, I guess he did. Well, we should probably get to work, but, it was nice meeting you!" 

"Same, bro. Don't let him scare you. He's cranky, but he's a cool mother fucker." Gamzee smiled lazily as Karkat glared and led Tavros away.

Gamzee turned back to his computer, not that he was really doing anything important, just messaging friends and listening to music. He felt bad about embarrassing Tavros, but he couldn't deny that the way he blushed was the cutest mother fucking thing he had ever seen. He turned in his chair, slyly checking out Tavros. Yeah, he was definitely cute: his hair was cut into a Mohawk, but left overgrown and unstyled so it flopped over his forehead, and it was the richest shade of brown Gamzee had ever seen. His skin was tan with the slightest dusting of freckles on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose and his big eyes were absolutely adorable. Gamzee smiled. He'd have to figure out how to get him over here again. Hopefully he'd have to work with Karkat some more; that would be a mother fucking miracle if there ever was one.

"What if we informed people about…the benefits of being a vegetarian?"

"What if we inform people about how I give so little shits about this speech that I would literally have to borrow some to give away…"

"I don't think that would be a good speech topic. What about if we did it on rap music?"

Gamzee perked up. "Rap music? Mother fucker, I love rap music!"

"Oh, yeah! Karkat mentioned that today."

"Oh yeah? Mother fucker was talking about me, huh?" Gamzee grinned. "I like to spit some ill rhymes every once in a while, too."

"Me too! I'm actually not very good, but I've been practicing!" Once he had gotten over the embarrassment of earlier and his own shyness, Tavros was quite talkative, and even more adorable than before.

"While it's fucking cute how much you two are flirting, some of us actually have work to do, so shut the fuck up and focus."

Gamzee chuckled as Karkat's outburst made Tavros blush again. Yes, he would definitely need to figure out how to see more of him. He decided not to anger Karkat any further and went back to his computer.

After roughly two more hours of arguing, Karkat and Tavros finally settled on a topic (the conception and evolution of the internet), and set up another time to meet up. Gamzee snapped to attention.

"Hey, bro, before you go, let me get your pesterchum handle. Maybe we can get together and get our mother fucking rap on."

"Hey, yeah! That would be pretty cool! My handle is adiosToreador." 

"Sweet! Mine is terminallyCapricious."

"Ok, thanks! I guess I'll see you again next time!"

When Tavros shut the door, Gamzee turned to Karkat. "That is one cute mother fucker."

"No. Please don't even think about it. He's way too fucking innocent to get mixed up with an asshole like you," Karkat groaned.

"Woah, bro, I ain't gonna try anything, I'm just gonna get my mother fucking look on. Maybe get to know him. Seems like a pretty chill dude."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just…tell me if I'm ever about to walk into your fucking make-outs. I am not prepared for that shit."

Gamzee smiled as he added Tav's handle to his pesterchum. It took about 20 minutes before pester announced that Tavros had gotten online, and as soon as Gamzee saw the lit up name, he clicked it.

- tterminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering adiiosToreador [AT] at -

TC: HeY MoThEr FuCkEr!

TC: ThIs Is GaMzEe

TC: We MeT ToDaY WhEn YoU CaMe OvEr

AT: oH, hEY gAMZEE,

AT: iT'S COOL HEARING FROM YOU SO SOON, i DIDN'T EXPECT THAT,

TC: YeAh, I FiGuReD I'D Up AnD SaY HeLlO So YoU'D HaVe My NaMe

AT: wELL, tHAT'S NICE OF YOU, BUT YOU ALREADY GAVE IT TO ME!

TC: oH yEaH i GuEsS i MoThEr FuCkInG dId!

TC: YoU WeRe AlL BuSy WiTh KaRkAt, So I DiDn'T GeT To MoThEr FuCkInG TaLk To YoU MuCh

AT: yEAH, i THINK HE MAYBE JUST WANTED TO GET THROUGH THAT PROJECT REALLY FAST,

AT: sO WE DIDN'T DO MUCH BESIDES WORK,

TC: Oh YeAh, He'S AlWaYs LiKe ThAt

TC: He'S A LoUd AnGrY MoThEr FuCkEr, BuT He'S CoOl

TC: DoN'T LeT HiM GeT To YoU

AT: oK, i'LL TRY NOT TO

TC: So, MoThEr FuCkEr, WhAt'S AlL Up WiTh YoU?

AT: wELL, nOTHING REALLY AT THIS POINT IN TIME, i JUST GOT BACK TO MY ROOM,

TC: NaH, NaH BrO, I MeAn WhAt'S AlL Up WiTh YoUr LiFe

TC: WhAt Do YoU LiKe To Do BeSiDeS RaP?

TC: WhAt'S YoUr MaJoR?

TC: I'M TrYiNg To GeT My FrIeNdLy On :O)

AT: oH RIGHT, i SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT, sORRY,

TC: NaH, It'S CoOl. SoMeTiMeS I DoN'T MaKe ToO MuCh MoThEr FuCkInG SeNsE

AT: wELL, AS FOR MY MAJOR, i'M UH, uNDECIDED,

AT: i'M NOT SURE WHAT i WANT TO DO YET, sO i'M JUST TAKING MY GENEDS FIRST,

AT: wHAT ABOUT YOU?

TC: I'M A MoThEr FuCkInG ArT MaJoR

TC: I LiKe To PaInT BeSt

TC: YoU EvEr PaInT, MoThEr FuCkEr?

AT: wELL, nO, i CAN'T SAY i REALLY HAVE, bUT i LIKE LOOKING AT ART A LOT,

TC: AwE BrO, ThAt'S PrEtTy AwEsOmE

AT: tHAT'S REALLY COOL THAT YOU PAINT, mAYBE YOU CAN SHOW ME YOUR WORK SOMETIME?

TC: I'D Be HaPpY To Up AnD ShOw YoU My WoRk!

TC: If YoU LiKe LoOkInG At ArT, ThErE'S A WiCkEd ArT GaLlErY JuSt OuTsIdE Of CaMpUs YoU ShOuLd GiVe A MoThEr FuCkInG LoOk

AT: oH, REALLY? tHAT SOUNDS PRETTY COOL, i'LL HAVE TO CHECK IT OUT SOMETIME.

TC: MaN I PrOmIsE YoU, It'S FuCkInG AmAzInG :O) 

Gamzee smiled as he thought about the possible date ideas, because despite his promise to Karkat, he did, indeed, intend on pursuing a relationship with Tavros. They chatted for a while longer, sharing with each other the normal "getting to know you" dialogue (Where are you from? What are your hobbies? etc).

TC: I DoN'T KnOw AnYoNe HeRe, So I'M TrYiNg To GeT AlL MoThEr FuCkInG FrIeNdLy WiTh SoMe PeOpLe

AT: yEAH, i HAVEN'T REALLY MET TOO MANY PEOPLE YET EITHER, rEALLY,

TC: It'D Be ReAl CoOl If YoU'D CoMe HaNg SoMeTiMe WiTh Us, ThOuGh, BrO

TC: NoT To Do AnY MoThEr FuCkInG ScHoOlWoRk, JuSt To GeT YoUr ChIlL On

AT: yEAH, i THINK i WOULD REALLY LIKE THAT }:)

TC: HeLlS YeAh!

TC: YeAh, MaYbE We CoUlD RaP

TC: YoU MeNtIoNeD YoU DiD SoMe MoThEr FuCkInG RaPpInG EaRlIeR.

AT: oH YES, i WOULD DEFINITELY BE UP FOR, tHROWING DOWN SOME ILL RHYMES, iF YOU WOULD BE,

TC: AwE MaN, ThAt WoUlD Be AlL KiNdS Of MoThEr FuCkInG Ok!

TC: I'M NoT ToO MoThEr FuCkInG GoOd, BuT I LiKe To KiCk OuT ThE IlL RhYmEs FrOm TiMe To TiMe

AT: iT'S OK, i'M STILL LEARNING TOO, rEALLY,

TC: HeY, YoU LiKe DrInKiNg FaYgO?

AT: uHH, i DON'T THINK i'VE EVER TRIED FAYGO BEFORE, aCTUALLY,

TC: WhAt? HoLy ShIt, MoThEr FuCkEr, I WiSh YoU HaD SaId SoMeThInG SoOnEr.

TC: I HaVe CaSeS HeRe. YoU NeEd To Up AnD GeT YoUr TaStE On

TC: ReMiNd Me NeXt TiMe YoU CoMe OvEr AnD I'Ll GiVe YoU OnE

AT: oK, i WILL TRY TO REMEMBER,

TC: YoU'Re CoMiNg OvEr WeDnEsDaY AfTeR ClAsS To WoRk WiTh KaR RiGhT?

AT: yEAH, tHAT WAS WHAT WE HAD DECIDED ON, i THINK,

TC: SoUnDs FuCkInG AmAzInG, BrO! yOu JuSt bRiNg ThAt PeTeR pAn MoViE oVeR, wE'lL uP aNd GiVe It A wAtCh AnD i'Ll ShArE mY mOtHeR fUcKiNg FaYgO wItH yOu!

TC: :O)

AT: uUH, oK, tHAT SOUNDS, rEALLY AWESOME }:)

TC: HeLl YeAh!

TC: We'Re GoNnA Be tHe BeSt MoThEr fUcKiNg FrIeNdS!

AT: wELL, tHAT WOULD BE NICE, i THINK, yOU SEEM PRETTY COOL!

TC: I'M ThE FrIeNdLiEsT Of MoThEr FuCkErS

TC: WeLl I GoTtA GeT My PaInT On, TaVbRo, So I'Ll StOp PeStErInG YoU FoR NoW, Ok?

TC: I'Ll SeE YoU WeDnEsDaY ThOuGh?

AT: oK, tHANKS FOR MESSAGING ME, gAMZEE, iT WAS, nICE TALKING TO YOU!

TC: :O)

- tterminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering adiiosToreador [AT] -


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday came and Karkat found it easier to get himself out of bed. It wasn't because of the guy in math, he told himself, it was just that he was getting more used to waking up early. _"That fucking guy is not even anywhere near being on my mind. He's so far away from my mind that it would take light years for my mind to even fucking travel to him." _Still, he left extra early and kept his eye out for any sign of him on the walk to class. When he arrived he took the same seat as last time, noting with a small amount of pleasure that the boy had taken the seat next to his own.

"Jesus, did you spend the fucking night here?"

The boy turned just enough to see Karkat out of the corner of his eye. "What about you, athhole? You're here a half an hour early. What, you couldn't wait to thee me?"

Karkat snorted. "Oh yeah, I couldn't wait to come and talk to you because our

conversation last time was so thrilling. By the way, I didn't catch your name before."

"That'th becauthe I never gave it to you."

"Do you plan on telling me or are you going to be an insufferable prick about it?"

The boy finally turned in his seat to face Karkat. "Tholluckth. And yours?"

"Karkat."

Face to face and this close, Karkat realized just how attractive Sollux really was. Yeah, his hair was a mess, but something about it just made Karkat want to reach out and run his hands through it. His whole body was long, thin and elegant; his collar bones jutting out under his t-shirt, his cheekbones high and sharp, though his cheeks were much too gaunt and the circles under his eyes dark and pronounced. And his eyes…his eyes startled Karkat. One bright blue, one rich brown, both intense and sexy as hell, hidden by-wait, what was the deal with his glasses? The right side of his frames were red, the left side were blue. Where would one even find glasses like this?

"Dude, what the actual fuck is up with your glasses? Where did you even find such atrocious eyewear?"

Sollux looked a bit startled at the question, before replying "I didn't find them, I painted them. Problem?"

"It's just fucking weird."

"Fuck you, like I give a shit what your opinion ith anyway."

"Don't get so fucking defensive, I didn't say they were ugly, Jesus." In fact, Karkat thought they were interesting, though he wasn't about to let that prick know it.

"Whatever." He turned around in his chair and went back to his computer. Karkat tried to think of something to say, anything to get him talking again, but everything sounded so stupid in his head. What could he possibly say that didn't make him sound like a complete idiot or a creepy stalker? He was almost grateful when the professor walked in, making it completely unnecessary to think of anything.

To say he wasn't paying attention to the professor during class would be the biggest understatement of the century; he was much more interested in the boy beside him. Sitting so close made it hard to look at him without being obvious, so he made do with what he could see from his peripheral vision. Sollux's legs, like the rest of him, were long and thin, ending in two different colored shoes. "_Somehow, this doesn't even fucking surprise me."_ His fingers practically danced across the keyboard on his laptop, and every once in a while, his elbow would graze Karkat's. The thought of moving his arm so Sollux wouldn't hit it didn't even cross his mind at all, and instead, he thrilled in the jolt of electricity that shot through him. He wondered what sort of person Sollux was, what his hobbies besides coding were, what his smile looked like or his laugh sounded like. What would his body look like covered in sweat? What would his moans sound like? "_JESUS FUCK, Karkat, stop it! This is not the time or place to be having those thoughts!" _

When the end of class came around, Karkat was almost disappointed. As they walked back to the dorms, they made idle chit-chat, asking each other the obligatory getting to know you questions, both trying to feign disinterest. When they got to the landing where the floors split, Karkat stopped.

"What's your pesterchum? I'd like to be able to have one douchebag I can contact in the even that I need to miss a fucking class."

Sollux rolled his eyes and got out a notebook, ripping a page out to write his handle down. He tore the paper in half and handed both pieces to Karkat, along with a pen.

"Write yourth down, too. I'll add you to my 'people to ignore' list."

Karkat grumbled as he wrote his own handle down and handed it over. "See you later, fuckass."

"Whatever, athhole."

Karkat rolled his eyes and turned to head to his room before Sollux could see the smile making its way onto his face. When he got to his room he flopped down on his bed. He was exhausted, but getting up and getting to class early was definitely worth it. He looked over at Gamzee's bed and thanked his lucky stars that his idiot roommate was already gone. Lying back, he slid his hands down his body and into his pants, conjuring up images of a naked, sweaty Sollux, and stroked himself. He came hard to an image of Sollux on top of him screaming his name and cumming all over their stomachs.

Gamzee was high. He had decided to take a ride around town after class, and he took advantage of being away from the dorm by bringing a joint with him. Now he was spaced out on the grass across from the dorm building, armed with his ipod and his practice juggling balls. Karkat had made it perfectly clear that he was never to juggle inside, so he took advantage of the still warm weather and went outside. For the moment, however, he was just enjoying his buzz, picking out shapes in the lazily moving clouds above.

"What the fuck are you doing out here, you idiot?" Karkat's angry voice pulled Gamzee out of his stoned reverie.

"Oh hey, Karbro! How was class?" He looked around. "Where's Tavros?"

"Class fucking sucked as usual, and Tavros said he had to get something from his room. He'll be here in about twenty minutes. He'd better not be fucking late," he grumbled.

"Then I'll just wait for him out here. Gotta get my mother fucking practice on anyway." Gamzee pulled the balls out of his pocket and waved as Karkat turned and disappeared into the building.

As Gamzee practiced, two students from inside came out to share a cigarette and watch. As people streamed by on their way around campus, a few would break away and settle down as well, pulling out notebooks or homework, and soon, he had amassed a pretty good crowd. Instead of making him feel nervous like it might have, he felt at ease and happy, at home, even. He had always loved entertaining people; he fed off the laughter and applause from the crowd, not because it made him feel important, but because it made him feel connected to them. The cigarette smoke made dancing shapes in the air, and as he followed them with his eyes, he spotted Tavros.

"Hey Tavbro! Come on over here and join the group!"

"Hey, Gamzee! I didn't know you could juggle!" Tav's grin spread across his face as he wheeled up as close to the grass as he could.

"Awe, hell yeah, bro! I love juggling! I have to get my practice on out here so I don't up and break anything inside. Karkat said he'd throw all my shit out into the hallway if I did." he chuckled. "It'll get too cold for me to practice out here once winter up and hits, so I gotta take advantage of the warm weather!" The wide smile that lit up Tavros' face made Gamzee glad he had decided to go out and practice.

"We'd better get you inside before Karkat flips the fuck out." Gamzee waved to the crowd and thanked them all for watching him, promising more shows in the future before leading Tavros into the building.

"You don't need to come with, you know. You could stay and practice while I work with Karkat." Now that it was just the two of them, Tavros was much shyer, his voice softer and a blush settling on his cheeks.

"Nah, bro, I wouldn't leave you with Karbro alone. He can be a scary mother fucker. Besides, my arms are getting all tired. It's been too long since I got my practice on." He ruffled Tav's hair, smiling at the blush that appeared on Tav's face.

While Tavros and Karkat worked out their speech (which involved a lot of yelling from Karkat) Gamzee entertained himself by playing on his computer and stealing glances at Tavros. It was nice the way he blushed, and the way he bit his lip when he was concentrating. Gamzee noticed that while the boy's arms were lean and toned from wheeling himself around everywhere, the rest of his body held the smallest amount of fat, making him seem younger than he was, innocent almost.

It took two and a half hours before the two had finished working all the kinks out of their speech and Tavros wheeled over to Gamzee, movie in hand.

"So, if you're still up for it, I brought Peter Pan over. If not, that's ok."

"Of course I'm all up for watching this, bro! Hold on." He turned to his fridge and gave a smile to Tavros. "You said you'd never had a Faygo, so it's about time you got your mother fucking taste on. I've got some Grape, Orange, Red, Peach and Black Cherry in the fridge, and some Cream Soda that isn't all up and cold yet. What flavor do you want?"

"Well, what's the best?"

"Awe, man, I can't pick a favorite, they're all delicious. How about you start with a red pop and I'll put a cream soda in the fridge to let it get all cold. You can have one of each flavor, yeah? Now how about we get our mother fucking watch on?"

Gamzee turned the TV so it was facing them and put the DVD in the player before flopping onto his bed. Tavros wheeled his chair close to the bed and stared intently as the movie started as if he had never seen it before. Gamzee thought it was adorable how into the movie Tav got. He got excited when Peter Pan first showed up, he mouthed all the words, he shied away when Hook came on screen and cheered when Peter fought him. He was unlike anyone else Gam had ever met, and he wanted to spend as much time with the other boy as possible.

Unfortunately, the movie had to end and Tavros needed to get home, so Gamzee walked him out of the building. When they got to the end of the in front of the dorm, Tav stopped and turned to face Gamzee.

"So, thanks for the Faygo; it was really good! And, thanks for watching the movie with me. I know it's a kids' movie and all…"

"Nah, bro, that movie is awesome! You should come over more often, and not just to get your study on with Kar. We can watch more movies and you can try some more of this wicked elixir."

"Yeah, I'd really like that!" Tavros flashed a big smile before waving and heading to his own dorm. Gamzee grinned. They hadn't made definite plans, but Tavros had said he'd like to come over again. Oh yeah, this year was going to mother fucking awesome.

Over the next few weeks, Gamzee and Tavros got began getting closer. Tav was coming over to their dorm pretty regularly, sometimes to work or study with Karkat, sometimes to watch movies and drink Faygo with Gamzee. Tavros was getting more and more comfortable with Gamzee; every smile was brighter and quicker than the last, and each laugh louder. Gam knew that he wanted to see him alone, take him on a date, and he was pretty sure he had a solid idea.

- terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering adiosToreador [AT] -

TC: HeY TaVbRo!

AT: hEY, gAMZEE!

AT: wHAT'S UP?

TC: NoT mUcH, bRo, JuSt FiNiShInG uP a MoThEr FuCkInG pAiNtInG. wHaT's AlL uP WiTh YoU?

AT: jUST GETTING SOME HOMEWORK DONE,

TC: GeTtInG yOuR sTuDy On, Eh?

AT: yEAH, IT'S NOT AS EXCITING AS YOUR PAINTING, PROBABLY!

TC: Oh YeAh! HeY, yOu SaId YoU wAnTeD tO sEe SoMe ArT sOmEtImE, rIgHt? WaNt To Go WiTh Me ThIs FrIdAy To ThE aRt GaLlErY dOwNtOwN?

AT: uH,,,jUST US?

TC: YeAh BrO, jUsT uS tWo MoThEr FuCkErS!

AT: lIKE, AS A DATE?

TC: If YoU wAnT iT tO bE a DaTe, ThEn It'S a DaTe. If YoU wAnT iT tO bE tWo BeSt BrOs Up AnD gEtTiNg ThEiR lOoK oN aT tHe ArT gAlLeRy, ThEn ThAt'S wHaT iT iS.

AT: i THINK, i'D LIKE IT TO BE A DATE,

TC: ThAt'S sOmE pReTtY gReAt NeWs, TaV :o)

Gamzee grinned as they set up a time and meeting place, vowing to make sure he made this date with Tavros absolutely perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Gamzee didn't have Friday classes, so he took advantage of his free day to prepare for his date with Tavros. The very first thing he did when he rolled out of bed at noon was to start searching for a place to take Tavros for dinner. He spent an hour pouring over the online menus of the places in town, searching for a place where Tavros could eat before Karkat mentioned a vegetarian restaurant downtown, only about a block away from the gallery. He briefly pondered buying Tav flowers before deciding to bring him a can of Faygo Rock-n-Rye instead. As for clothes...Gamzee searched his closet and dresser for something appropriate to wear; something comfortable and casual that was nice enough to go to a gallery in. He finally decided that a pair of black jeans and a purple polka dotted button up would be acceptable, despite Karkat's loud objections.

They had agreed to meet at the flagpole in the middle of campus at 4:45, so Gamzee wandered out of his dorm at 4:30. Their plan was to walk together to the gallery (about a 15 minute walk, estimated arrival time at about 5:00), stay for about an hour or two and then have dinner. As he walked past the cement benches that lined the circle around the flag, Tavros was wheeling in as well, and he gave flashed Gamzee a grin. The black shirt he was wearing with his blue jeans looked soft, maybe silk, and it was just tight enough to accentuate his arms.

"Hey! It looks like we had perfect timing!"

"Hell yeah, mother fucker! It's a sign that tonight is gonna be amazing!"

Tavros laughed. "Yeah, that's probably it! So, you're going to have to lead the way, because I'm not really sure where I'm going."

"No worries, bro! Oh, yeah, I up and brought you a flavor of Faygo you haven't tried yet! I bought a new case yesterday." He handed it over, noticing the shy smile and the blush that crept up into Tav's cheeks at the small but thoughtful gesture.

"Thanks, Gamzee. You didn't have to bring me anything."

"Of course I didn't. That's what makes it mother fucking special."

They set out, Gamzee taking care to walk alongside Tavros' wheelchair and not pull too far ahead. Their conversation was easy and light; limited mostly to questions about their classes and comments on the weather. It wasn't long, however, before Tav's answers became shorter and his breathing heaver, and Gamzee realized that most of the journey was uphill.

"Hey Tavbro, there are a lot more hills than I remembered. Do you want me to give a mother fucker a hand?"

"No, I can do it. But, uh, thanks."

Gamzee nodded, falling silent as he searched the shops lining the road. A few minutes later, he stopped and turned to Tavros.

"Hey, I know we're all on our way to the gallery, but if it's cool with you, I'd like to take a mother fucking look around this store. I want to see if they have this color I'm all up and envisioning for this special project I'm working on."

Tavros nodded and smiled. "Sure! I've never been there, it could be fun!"

Gamzee grinned and opened the door, leading Tavros around the store. He explained the tools he used everyday in his art, discussed his current and future projects and ideas, all while keeping a watchful eye on Tavros. It was true that he was searching for a paint color, but the trip was mainly an excuse to allow Tavros to slow down and catch is breath. Gamzee finally made his way to the paints and inspected every tube and bottle, looking for the perfect shade of green. He found it and paid for it, leading Tavros back out and continuing their journey.

The gallery was fairly empty when they arrived, with just a few people meandering about. Gamzee debated whether he should hold Tavros' hand, deciding instead to walk beside him as he pointed out his favorite pieces. The looks of excitement and amazement that flashed across Tavros' face made Gamzee grin, and when Tav grabbed his hand with a shy smile, Gamzee's cheeks began to hurt from how hard he was smiling.

"So, uh, what do you like to paint?"

"Anything. I've done a few paintings of the corn fields by my house back home, and I've up and got a few of Karbro, but he fucking hates them." Gamzee chuckled. "I just paint whatever is up in my mother fucking thinkpan, bro."

"That's really cool! How long have you been painting, then? Do you do anything else? I mean, with your art?"

"I started drawing when I was a kid because my dad was all busy and shit all the time, so I'd take these crayons and old pizza boxes and shit, and just draw huge scenes and tape them to my wall like a huge mother fucking mural. My dad, he kinda always felt bad for being gone all the time, so he started buying me proper art supplies like fucking pencils and sketch pads. I didn't start painting until art class in 7th grade." Gamze smiled. "I still have those old pizza box drawings all up and taped on my walls and I still like to draw. Maybe you'll up and let me draw you, sometime."

"Yeah, maybe!" He blushed as they continued hand in hand around the gallery.

An hour later they both decided they were hungry and Gamzee led the way to the restaurant he had found earlier. It was little, all wooden tables and chairs with no plastic in sight, and posters of musicians lining the walls. Gamzee ushered Tavros to a table in the corner, pulling aside the chair there to allow Tav to wheel up to the table.

"You really didn't have to find a special restaurant to bring me to. I can usually find something to eat anywhere. But thank you! I didn't even know that was there!"

"Of course I had to, Tavbro! I wanted this to be the best mother fucking date you've ever been on."

Tavros blushed and smiled. "Uh, well, it's the only date I've been on, so…"

"So how am I doing?"

"Well, I guess you're doing ok." He laughed. "You're doing perfectly. I've had fun! The gallery was really nice, and I didn't even know this restaurant was here! We'll have to come here again."

"Yeah, man, that would be pretty mother fucking great." Gamzee smiled. He said again, which meant he definitely wanted to go on another date.

Dinner was nice, and Tavros laughed a lot, Gamzee paid (even after protests from Tav), and by the time they left, the sun was setting and a breeze had cooled everything down. The walk home was made in relative silence, but not an uncomfortable kind. In fact, the ease with which they both settled into the silence made Gamzee smile. When they reached the flag pole, they both stopped and turned to each other, their silence holding for a few moments longer before Tavros broke it.

"I really did have a great time, and I definitely want to do this again." He laughed. "I'll pay, next time! But, uh, I think I should probably be getting back, to my dorm room."

Gamzee nodded and leaned down, his face hovering a breath away from Tavros'.

"Can I kiss you, Tavbro?"

Tav's eyes were wide and his cheeks were a deeper crimson than any of Gamzee's paints, but he nodded. Gamzee brought his lips gently to Tavros', holding them there briefly before pulling away. It was soft and sweet, there would be time for more passionate kisses later, but even still, it sent waves of heat and sparks through Gamzee's skin and chest and stomach. He pulled away and smiled at Tav's still red cheeks and quickened breathing.

"Miracles. I'll see you later, then. Give me a mother fucking pester when you get home." He waved as Tavros nodded and they went their separate ways.

It had been two weeks since Gamzee took Tavros on their date, and Karkat was miserable. Not that he didn't thoroughly enjoy Tavros coming over everyday and the cutesy looks they gave each other, or the way they held hands during movies, oh no. It wasn't like he was incredibly jealous of Gamzee's ability to do something about his crush. What crush? He didn't even have a crush! He just sometimes thought about Sollux (a lot) and maybe (of course) touched himself a little to thoughts of them naked together…Ok, so he couldn't stop thinking about Sollux, he didn't have the courage to do anything about it, and just watching Gamzee and Tavros together reminded him of what he wanted so much and just didn't have. Plus, he was literally sick with the flu or a cold, or some other obnoxious illness. It had been a day and a half since he started feeling sick, and he was feeling achy and cold, nose stuffed up and head threatening to explode and coat the walls with a mixture of brains and mucus. No way in hell was he going to be able to get up for an 8 am class the next morning, so he'd have to bite the bullet and ask Sollux to take notes for him.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 20:08 -

CG: HEY ASSHOLE

TA: fuck what do you want?

CG: WELL, JESUS, MY HEART IS JUST WARMED BY YOUR FUCKING RESPONSE, SOLLUX.

CG: SERIOUSLY, I'M TOUCHED.

TA: liike your greetiing wa2 e2peciially friiendly.

TA: how am ii 2uppo2ed two react?

CG: OK POINT TAKEN. WE ARE BOTH HUGE DOUCHENOZZLES.

CG: ANYWAY, THAT ISN'T EVEN THE POINT HERE. I NEED TO ASK YOU A FAVOR.

TA: ehehe what make2 you thiink ii'd be wiilliing two do you any favor2?

CG: WELL, FUCK, IF YOU WANT TO BE AN ASSHOLE, I GUESS THAT'S FINE.

TA: don't get your pantiie2 iin a twii2t ii wa2 ju2t giiviing you a hard tiime.

TA: what do you need?

CG: I'M NOT GOING TO BE IN CLASS TOMORROW AND I NEED YOU TO TAKE SOME NOTES FOR ME.

CG: DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE SUCH A DIFFICULT TASK?

TA: 2eriiou2ly?

TA: you actually need note2 for that cla22?

TA: ehehe you are 2o 2hiitty at math.

CG: OH FUCK YOU, I LIKE TO MAKE SURE I'M NOT MISSING IMPORTANT INFORMATION!

CG: SO WILL YOU FUCKING LOWER YOURSELF TO HELPING ME, OR ARE YOU GOING TO BE A JACKASS AND LEAVE ME HANGING?

TA: yeah ok fiine ii'll take note2 for you.

TA: but you owe me one.

CG: WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO FUCKING WAIT, BECAUSE I'M SICKER THAN SHIT.

CG: I AM IN NO POSITION TO RETURN ANY FUCKING FAVORS AT THE MOMENT. UNLESS YOU'RE ASKING FOR MONEY, IN WHICH CASE FUCK YOU.

TA: you're 2iick?

TA: wiith what?

TA: or are you ju2t bee e22iing me?

CG: I DON'T KNOW, THE FUCKING FLU, A COLD, SARS, THE BLACK PLAGUE

CG: PICK ONE, I'M JUST SICK!

TA: fuck ok fiine iif you diidn't want two tell me you diidn't have two.

TA: ii wa2 only wonderiing.

CG: NO, I LITERALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I HAVE. I'M JUST SICK. I ASSUME THE FLU OR A COLD. WHY ARE YOU EVEN GETTING YOUR NOSEY ASS IN MY BUSINESS IN THE FIRST PLACE?

TA: ii twold you ii wa2 ju2t curiiou2.

TA: 2hiit ii2 that a criime or 2omethiing?

CG: IT'S JUST WEIRD, SOLLUX.

CG: OH WAIT, COULD IT BE YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT ME?

TA: don't get any iidea2, ii ju2t wanted two make 2ure you aren't pulliing one over on me.

TA: and that you aren't goiing two make a habiit out of thii2 2hiit.

TA: mii22iing cla22 and haviing me take note2 for you.

CG: OH WELL THERE GO ALL MY PLANS OF GETTING YOU TO TAKE ALL MY NOTES FOR THE REST OF THE SEMESTER WHILE I SIT IN MY BED WATCHING OLD AUDREY HEPBURN AND FRED ASTAIRE MOVIES ALL DAY. JESUS, SERIOUSLY, YOU ASSHOLE.

CG: MY ROOM NUMBER IS 250 BY THE WAY.

TA: 2crew you ii'm ju2t tryiing two be careful.

TA: and yeah fiine, ii'll 2twop by wiith the note2 after cla22 2ometiime.

CG: THANKS. IF YOU EVER NEED ME TO, I'LL RETURN THE FAVOR.

TA: ehehe that'2 2weet of you, but ii don't need note2.

CG: OH, I'M SURE YOU KNOW EVERY CONCEPT SO WELL YOU DON'T EVEN NEED TO GO TO THE CLASS, YOU JUST DO FOR THE AMAZING OPPORTUNITIES FOR SOCIAL INTERACTION.

TA: no, but ii know enough two mii22 a fuckiing cla22 wiithout any problem2.

TA: thank2 for offeriing anyway though ii gue22.

CG: WHATEVER.

CG: LOOK, I'M SERIOUSLY ABOUT TO PASS OUT RIGHT NOW, SO THANK YOU FOR TAKING MY NOTES, BUT I HAVE TO FUCKING CRASH RIGHT NOW.

TA: alriight 2ee you later then.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 00:19 –

Karkat set his laptop on the desk next to him and crawled under the blankets. He was actually disappointed at having to miss class and the opportunity to see Sollux. However, and this was important, Sollux now had his room number and an excuse to come see him. Karkat wondered if he'd take it or if he'd just wait until the next class to give him the notes. He really hoped Sollux would hand deliver them.

Two loud knocks on the door woke Karkat up with a start, and he jerked awake, but it took him a second to actually register what the noise was. When he did he groaned and grudgingly rolled out of bed, taking a blanket with him and wrapping it around his shoulder before answering the door. When he did, he suddenly wished he had taken a shower and changed his clothes, because there was Sollux standing on the other side.

"You look like thit."

"Oh wow, what a stunning revelation. It probably has nothing at all to do with the fact that I'm dying of the black plague over here. Sorry I didn't freshen myself up and put on some lipstick for you, but you didn't call and let me know you were coming over."

"I have your noteth. Actually, I altho brought you thome tea and honey. I had to thtop by my room for the honey becauthe I went to the thtore, but they only had the shitty honey in the bear."

Karkat snorted. "You have to be fucking kidding me. You're a honey snob?"

"Fuck you, my uncle ith a beekeeper, I happen to like good honey. Can I come in or are you going to make me thtand out here in the hallway all day?"

Karkat moved away from the door to let Sollux step in and shut it behind them. "Thanks. You didn't have to bring me anything other than the notes, but I appreciate having something to drink in here besides fucking Faygo."

"Yeah, well…it wath no problem. I actually got more work done in clath without you being there, tho thith ith my way of thaying thankth."

"Oh, fuck you, you were bored out of your fucking skull without me there and you know it." Karkat rolled his eyes. "Did we go over anything particularly important?"

"Nothing that would thtump everyone elthe, but you might have a little trouble." Sollux smirked as Karkat threw a pillow at him.

"Being a giant douchnozzle is what keeps you from making friends, Sollux." Karkat plopped himself on his bed and watched as Sollux awkwardly stood in the middle of the room. Without math class or a screen between the two, there was a nervousness in the air that neither knew how to get rid of, so they fell into an uneasy silence. After a few minutes, Karkat broke the silence with a cough.

"So, I think I'm going to make a cup of this tea…"

"Oh, yeah, that'th a good idea…I actually should go…you being thick and all. Do you need anything? Like, from the thtore or thomething?"

"Nah, I think I'm good, thanks."

Sollux nodded. "No problem. I hope you get better before next clath. I don't want to have to take your noteth again." He walked to the door and stopped, turning back to Karkat. "And I may have been bored without you bugging me all morning."

Karkat smirked and flipped him off as he walked out the door. His smirk turned into a grin as he shuffled around the dorm searching for a coffee mug. Whether Sollux wanted to admit it or not, he obviously cared, at least a little bit. As Karkat made the tea and mixed in some of Sollux's honey, he decided getting sick wasn't actually all that bad.


	5. Chapter 5

"You should up and thank him for taking care of a sick mother fucker."

It was Wednesday afternoon and Karkat was feeling much better, thanks in part to Sollux and his tea. Now, he was sitting in his dorm with Dumb and Dumber (he couldn't decide who was which), discussing his obligations of repayment.

Karkat rolled his eyes at Gamzee. "He didn't take care of me, alright? He just took some notes for me."

"And he brought you some tea. That's pretty righteous of him."

"Yeah, maybe you should take him out somewhere."

Karkat glared at Tavros. "Jesus, don't you encourage him." He sighed and sat down. "It's actually not a terrible idea, surprisingly. It would give me an excuse to ask him out…"

Gamzee high fived Tavros. "Hell yeah, brother, you're a mother fucking miracle worker!"

Karkat rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before clicking Sollux's pesterchum handle.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering twinArmagedons [TA] at 20:08 -

CG: HEY FUCKASS

TA: glad two 2ee you're a2 courteou2 a2 ever

CG: AND I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU'RE AS BIG A DOUCHE AS ALWAYS. I WAS JUST CHECKING TO MAKE SURE.

TA: thank2 for checkiing up on my relatiive level2 of douchebaggery

TA: iit'2 very con2iiderate of you

CG: I HAVE TO BE ON TOP OF THESE KINDS OF THINGS.

CG: ACTUALLY I WANTED TO SAY THANKS FOR BRINGING ME MY NOTES AND THE TEA. EVEN THOUGH I COULD BARELY READ YOUR TERRIBLE HANDWRITING AND THAT TEA TASTED LIKE I FUCKING TOOK LAWN CLIPPINGS AND PUT THEM IN HOT WATER.

TA: ehehe your gratiitude know2 no bound2. maybe next tiime you 2hould a2k 2omeone wiith more acceptable handwriitiing.

CG: I'LL BE SURE TO ASK SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE SUCH A SMART MOUTH.

TA: ii wii2h you the be2t of luck wiith that.

TA: how are you feeliing?

CG: I'M FEELING MUCH BETTER, ACTUALLY.

CG: NO THANKS TO THE ASSHOLE I LIVE WITH YOU KEEPS INSISTING ORANGE FAYGO IS BASICALLY ORANGE JUICE AND THEREFORE HEALTHY.

TA: 2eriiou2ly?

TA: iin any ca2e ii'm glad you're feeliing better.

TA: ii'm not 2ure iif ii could put up wiith being your per2onal 2criibe for much longer.

CG: OH YEAH, I'M SURE IT WAS SO DIFFICULT.

CG: I'M SURE YOU HAD SOME OTHER SUPER IMPORTANT SHIT TO DO INSTEAD OF TAKING NOTES FOR ME.

TA: don't undere2tiimate the 2uper iimportant 2hiit ii do.

CG: YEAH, I'M SURE SUPERMAN HAS YOUR FUCKING NUMBER AND CALLS YOUR ASS ALL THE TIME.

CG: I'M HONORED TO HAVE WASTED THE TIME OF SOMEONE SO IMPORTANT.

TA: why would 2uperman call me? ii2n't he telepathiic?

TA: ii'm not actually 2ure about that.

TA: ii ju2t a22ume he'2 above u2iing the telephone

CG: OK, LOOK, I DIDN'T MESSAGE YOU TO SIT HERE AND TALK ABOUT YOUR WEIRD SUPERMAN OBSESSION.

TA: that'2 riight

TA: you me22aged me two dii2cu22 my douchbag level2

CG: IT'S A TERRIBLE JOB, BUT SOMEONE HAS TO PUT THEMSELVES OUT THERE ON THE FRONT LINES.

Karkat took a deep breath. _"Ok, here goes..."_

CG: NO, I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO HANG OUT ON FRIDAY. MAYBE GO SEE A MOVIE.

TA: pre2umably 2o you can moniitor my douche level2 iin per2on

CG: YEAH, DO YOU SEE HOW MUCH I SACRIFICE? I'M A FUCKING MARTYR.

CG: I JUST THOUGHT I COULD PAY FOR YOU AND SHIT FOR HELPING ME OUT.

TA: ehehe you really are a martyr

CG: DON'T MAKE ME RETHINK MY TOKEN OF APPRECIATION HERE.

TA: are you rethiinkiing?

TA: becau2e ii wa2 con2iideriing taking advantage of iit like an opportunii2tiic a22hole

CG: I DON'T WANT TO FEEL LIKE I OWE YOU ANYTHING, SO MY OFFER STILL STANDS.

TA: well you're iin luck becau2e a2 iit happen2, ii'm not doiing anythiing on friiday

TA: 2o ii will accept your offer and we will be even

CG: OK, YEAH, THAT SOUNDS GOOD. DO YOU WANT TO MEET ME IN MY ROOM OR SHOULD I MEET YOU IN YOURS?

CG: DO YOU HAVE A FOOD PREFERANCE? I BET YOU DO. YOU PROBABLY WON'T GO ANYWHERE WITH SUBPAR HONEY.

TA: we could ju2t meet iin the lobby. that would be more effiiciient.

TA: why are you 2peculatiing about my food preference2?

CG: WELL, I ASSUMED WE'D EAT.

CG: AM I WRONG TO ASSUME THAT? WE DON'T HAVE TO. YOU CAN EAT RAMEN IN YOUR ROOM FOR ALL I CARE.

"Shit! I didn't think about this. This is probably way too soon for a dinner and a movie date. God, why is he taking so long to respond…" Karkat fidgeted while he waited, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he finally heard the pester chime.

TA: ii wasn't expectiing that.

_Shit._

CG: IS THAT NOT OK? I KNOW IT'S HARD FOR YOU TO FUNCTION IN NORMAL SOCIETY.

TA: no that'2 alriight. ii have no complaiint2

CG: OK GOOD THEN. SO, FOOD PREFERANCES? IT WOULDN'T SURPISE ME IF YOU WERE A PICKY BASTARD.

TA: wow what an a22hole you are.

TA: what an amaziing way to repay me for all my hard work

CG: SHUT UP, I JUST DON'T WANT TO TAKE YOU ANYWHERE YOU DON'T LIKE. I'M NOT PAYING FOR FOOD YOU'RE NOT GOING TO EAT, JACKASS.

TA: wait are you offering two pay for my food? that'2 goiing above and beyond making u2 even.

_"Ok, so he said yes to dinner, and now I'm probably fucking it up by offering to pay. Is he offended? Should I not have offered? But __**I**__ asked __**him**__ on a date, doesn't that mean I should pay? Oh shit, what if he doesn't want this to be a real fucking date, and I just made this super awkward?"_ Karkat groaned and buried his head in his arms.

CG: YOU BROUGHT ME SOMETHING TO DRINK THAT WASN'T FAYGO. I OWE YOU MORE THAN YOU KNOW.

CG: I DON'T HAVE TO PAY FOR DINNER IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO.

TA: iit'2 ultiimately up two you.

TA: ii'm ju2t pointing out that you're not obliigated.

CG: MAYBE I'M JUST TRYING TO BE NICE, WHICH YOU CLEARLY KNOW NOTHING ABOUT.

CG: BUT WHO'S PAYING FOR WHO IS NOT THE TOPIC OF CONVERSATION RIGHT NOW. WHAT IS IS WHERE YOU'D LIKE TO FUCKING EAT.

TA: ii don't really go out two eat much

CG: JESUS, YOU'RE MAKING THIS AS DIFFICULT AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN, AREN'T YOU?

CG: IS THERE A TYPE OF FOOD YOU PREFER? ANYTHING YOU HATE?

CG: I'M GLAD I DIDN'T DECIDE TO WAIT UNTIL FRIDAY TO FUCKING FIGURE THIS OUT. WE'D NEVER MAKE IT TO THE MOVIE IF YOU KEPT UP WITH THIS SHIT.

TA: why am ii obligated two deciide what we eat?

TA: do you have any food preference2?

CG: NO, NONE AT ALL.

CG: AND I'M ASKING YOU SO THAT WE CAN GO TO A PLACE YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO EAT AT.

TA: ii don't know why you 2eem two thiink ii'm unu2ually high maiintenace.

TA: ii can eat pretty much anywhere.

CG: OK, FINE. I'LL PICK A PLACE WHEN WE GO ON FRIDAY.

TA: that 2eem2 liike a rea2onable thing two do

CG: BUT SINCE YOU DIDN'T GIVE ANY SORT OF INPUT AT ALL, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO JUST SUCK IT UP IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.

TA: iif ii don't like iit, ii wiill complaiin biiterly and ince22antly

CG: OH I HAVE NO FUCKING DOUBT OF THAT.

TA: what tiime were you con2iideriing hangiing out?

CG: I WAS THINKING ABOUT MEETING UP AT ABOUT 5:45

TA: that work2. 2o 5:45, lobby, friiday?

CG: HOLY SHIT, LOOK, IT'S LIKE YOU READ THE CONVERSATION WE JUST HAD!

TA: ehehe ii eagerly antiiciipate the dii2play of your martyrdom.

CG: YES. WELL. IT MIGHT NOT BE COMPLETELY FUCKING UNPLEASANT.

TA: ii'm glad you're looking forward two iit.

CG: WOAH, I DIDN'T SAY SHIT ABOUT LOOKING FORWARD TO IT, OK? I JUST SAID IT MIGHT NOT SUCK A BUNCH.

CG: WELL, I'D BETTER GET BACK TO DOING SOME HOMEWORK. I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU FRIDAY.

TA: ii 2hould probably do the 2ame.

TA: ii'll 2ee you then

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering twinArmagedons [TA] at 00:19 –

OK. That was done. Friday, Karkat would take Sollux out to dinner and a movie. It was a date. Just the two of them. Alone. _"Wait, holy shit, what did I just do? I'm not ready to be alone with Sollux! What are we supposed to talk about, how fucking terrible I am at making conversation? Fuck!"_

Karkat turned around to Gamzee and Tavros. "Hey, assholes, what are you doing on Friday?"

Gamzee shrugged. "We were just gonna hang out in the room and lay some strict beats, maybe drink us a couple of Faygo's." 

"Wrong. You're both coming with me and Sollux to dinner and a movie."

"Woah, Karbro, we don't want to get all up in your date like a couple of third wheels, do we Tav?" Tavros shook his head.

"No arguments, you're both coming. As much as I loathe to say this, it'll probably be boring as shit with just the two of us and I need someone else around to make conversation, even if it's stupid conversation."

"Alright, we can help a brother out when he needs us."

Karkat sighed. It wasn't the perfect first date by far, but at least they'd be hanging out someplace that wasn't a lecture hall, and Gamzee and Tavros would be there to alleviate some of the awkward tension. If it went well, they could always go out again alone. If it didn't, well…at least he could still stare at him during math class.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 3:30 Friday afternoon, and Karkat was standing in front of the closet freaking out. He realized, as he frantically flipped through all the clothes hanging up in the closet, that he literally hadn't given a single thought about date wear when he packed his bags and headed to college. Jeans and t-shirts were fine for class, of course, but for a date? _Fuck, what will Sollux think if I show up looking like I just got out of class?_

"Woah, bro, you gotta calm your tits. Just sit down on the bed and get your breathe on. I'll pick out something for you."

Karkat grumbled. "Oh yeah, like I'm going to take fashion advice from an asshole in a fucking Bob Marley shirt."

"I don't need to impress Tavbro," Gamzee chuckled before standing in front of the closet. Karkat watched as Gamzee carefully thumbed through the clothes hanging up, pulling a pair of black jeans off a hanger and setting them aside. He searched through the rest of the stuff and frowned.

"You got anything hidden in your drawers?"

Karkat shrugged. "I don't know; there might be a few shirts in there but nothing special." Gamzee moved over to the drawer and carefully pulled out each shirt, inspecting it before folding it back up and looking at another. He finally pulled out a red polo shirt and handed it over.

"Here, bro, wear this."

Karkat rolled his eyes but took the shirt. He had honestly forgotten he even had the polo, remembering only now that he had brought it in case of a job interview. He sighed and grabbed the clothes, plus some showering supplies and grumbled a thanks before heading off to the bathroom.

Once under the spray of the showerhead, Karkat realized that it wasn't calming him down as much as he thought it would. In fact, having this time alone to sit (or stand, really) and think just made him start imagining every possible thing that could go wrong. What if Sollux hated the restaurant they decided on? What if he got food poisoning? What if whatever movie they all decided on sucked or Sollux didn't want to sit with him? What if he just didn't show at all and all this planning and worrying and fretting was for absolutely nothing? _No, I'm not thinking like this. He'll show up, we'll have a good time, everything will be awesome, and he'll agree to go on another date with me, alone. _He had to stop thinking about that, though, because worrying about a future date was just adding to his anxiety about this one.

Karkat sighed and got out, got dressed, fixed his hair, and checked himself out in the mirror. Karkat was relatively short at 5'8, a fact that irritated him greatly, but he wasn't without muscle. No one would mistake him for a body builder, of course, but his build was definitely strong, and the polo shirt did a fantastic job of showing it off. He turned to check himself out from behind and realized the jeans did a nice job of hugging his ass. _Well, no matter how this date goes, at least I know I'm looking good. _He walked out of the bathroom and sat down in front of his computer, pulling up a solitaire game to pass the time.

At 5:40, Gamzee and Karkat made their way down to the lobby. Tavros was already waiting for them, and Gamzee waved before sitting down in a chair next to him.

"Has Sollux been down here yet?"

"No, I don't think so. I haven't seen him down here yet, anyway."

"That asshole better not be late, or I swear to god I will push his laptop over next time I see him in class…" Karkat sighed.

"Calm down, bro." Gamzee reached over and took Tav's hand. "Don't you have his digits? Can you shoot him a text or something?"

Karkat crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair, frowning. "No, I don't, actually. I don't even know what room he's in, so I can't even give him a fucking knock on the door. That idiot is going to ruin our day!"

Tavros shrugged. "I'm sure that he probably has a good reason for being late, or not showing up." 

Karkat leaned forward and looked at Tavros. "Now showing up? Do you think he's going to stand us up?"

"Oh no, of course not! I'm sure he's on his way, probably!" Tavros said, with a shake of his head. Karkat kept his eye on the clock as they waited in relative silence. Gamzee and Tavros talked amongst themselves as Karkat looked up every time he heard footsteps, scowling when it wasn't Sollux. Finally, at 5:59 exactly, Karkat heard the footsteps that he had been waiting for. He watched as Sollux glanced at the three people waiting, shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. Gamzee grinned and pointed over.

"Hey look, Kar, there's our final mother fucking guest right there!"

Karkat stared at Sollux, frowning. "Well. Look who apparently doesn't know how to read a clock. You're late."

Sollux lifted a hand out of his pocket and gave Gamzee a half-hearted wave before returning Karkat's gaze. "Look who hath an aneurithm over 14 minuteth."

"We agreed on 5:45. If you didn't think you could make that, you should have said something and we would have moved the time to 5:59."

"Well, pleathe acthept my apologieth for wathting 14 minuteth of your imcomparably valuable time." He rolled his eyes before giving a small wave to Tavros. "Hey."

Tavros smiled and waved back. "Oh, hi, Sollux, right? I'm Tavros." He stuck out his hand and Sollux leaned forward, shaking it.

"I thee my reputathion pretheedth me."

Karkat rolled his eyes and stood up. "Ok, awesome, now that we all know who we are, let's get some shit decided. Where do we want to eat?"

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter to me. I can usually find something to eat on the menu, anywhere."

Gamzee nodded in agreement. "Man, anywhere is fine with me. I just want to get my grub on."

Sollux was silent for a bit, then shrugged. "I'm uthually willing to eat virtually anything."

"Ok, great, so we literally have four of us thinking of places to eat and absolutely no suggestions whatsoever. Awesome, guys. No, really, this is super helpful." He rolled his eyes and huffed.

Sollux shrugged and looked over at Tavros. "Well, you apparently have thome thort of dietary rethriction. We could thtart from there." 

"Yeah, Tavbro doesn't eat any mother fucking animals." Gamzee shrugged. "There's this vegetarian place we've gotten our feed on at, but I don't know if everyone's down for that."

Karkat shook his head. "I will not be forced to eat lettuce and tofu crap, so fuck that idea. We can find a place Tavros can eat something at."

"Well, there's this pretty good taco place downtown that serves up some fucking miraculous burritos." Gamzee turned to Tavros. "You can get some beans all up in a burrito, or they got some pretty sweet vegetarian meals."

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Gamzee! Thank you!" He grinned and Gamzee gave a lazy smile in return.

"Oh good, because I so love dealing with you after Taco night. Really, it's such a fucking pleasure." He shook his head and sighed. "Sollux, how do you feel about tacos?"

Sollux looked up and shrugged. "Tacoth are fine."

"Ok, fine. Tacos it is."

Gamzee grinned and stood up. "Alright! Sounds like we've ourselves a sweet mother fucking plan! Are we gonna get our move on?"

"Fuck, yeah, let's get this shit show on the road…" Karkat walked to the door, letting the others follow him. He started down the sidewalk, then stopped. "Wait. I don't actually know where we're going. Gamzee, please tell me you're sober enough to fucking lead us to the tacos."

Gamzee laughed and took the lead. "Of course I can get my lead on, just up and follow me!" He walked slowly, but his long legs carried him at a decent pace as he navigated through the city. The conversation was stilted and awkward, mostly consisting of taco debates, and Gamzee's reassurances about his pick. Finally, he stopped in front of a rather small building, with a sombrero over the door and Los Palominos painted on the door. The paint was peeling off the sides of the building, and the windows looked a bit dirty, but Gamzee was grinning like they were standing outside of a five star restaurant. "Here it is, bros. I present to you the best mother fucking taco joint I have ever found."

Karkat crossed his arms and frowned. "Gamzee, it's a rundown building with paint peeling off and I'm pretty sure it's a fire hazard. Really, how is this place not condemned? These better be some good fucking tacos, I swear to god."

Sollux glanced at the building, then shrugged. "We'll probably be thafe if we thit near the door."

"Come on, guys, let's get in and get us a mother fucking seat. They don't even card if you guys are itching for a margarita!"

"Yeah, because that's exactly what I want to do; get drunk in a building I'm pretty sure wouldn't last through a strong wind," Karkat grumbled.

"Tho, thith ethstablishment ith both condemned and irrethponthible." He smirked. "Thith ith proving to be quite the adventure."

"Oh, god, shut your mouth and don't encourage him. He's going to start finding all sorts of shady places to take us from now on. Let's just get in and get this shit over with." He followed a grinning Gamzee in and looked around. The place was dimly lit, but the smell of food drifting through the restaurant was appetizing, and despite the state of the outside of the building, inside it was clean and the colors were bright. "Ok, so, maybe this place doesn't look so bad."

Tavros wheeled through the door and smiled. "Yeah, this place looks like it should be really great, I think!"

"Tho…do we thit anywhere? I'm not sure on the protocol here." Sollux blinked his eyes rapidly, adjusting to the dimmer light inside.

"Yeah, you just pull up a seat wherever you're feeling is the right spot." He picked a table and pulled out a chair, leaving a space for Tavros before sitting down.

"Thanks, Gamzee!" Tavros wheeled up to the table, leaving Sollux and Karkat to look awkwardly at each other and at the two spots left for them at the table. Karkat sighed and picked the chair nearest to the wall, a bit nervous that Gamzee had forced him and Sollux to sit next to each other instead of across from each other. "If we hate this place, you're paying, just for the record."

Sollux sat down and rolled his eyes. "Do you uthually athume you're going to hate everything?"

"Yes, I do, and I'm very rarely proven wrong, so clearly it's working out swimmingly for me."

"Awe, bro, you gotta stop acting like that. You don't seem to hate Sollux here too much!" He grinned as Sollux raised an eyebrow and Karkat blushed, opening his menu and studying it intently. "I've been here so many times; I don't even need to get my look on to know exactly what I'm getting. I'm gonna get me a Burrito California."

An awkward silence settled over the table as they opened and studied the menus. The waitress came and left, bringing back drinks and taking orders, and suddenly the silence was too much for Karkat to bear. "So."

"So, what, mother fucker?" Gamzee smiled lazily and turned his gaze to Sollux. "So, tell us about yourself, Solbro. I ain't all that knowledgeable about you like my best friend here."

Sollux fidgeted, resting his hands in his lap and frowning. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Anything, bro." Gamzee shrugged. "What kind of music gets your feet tapping?"

"Do you have any hobbies besides annoying the shit out of me in class," Karkat mumbled.

Sollux rolled his eyes and fiddled with the silverware in front of him. "Of courthe not. Annoying you ith the highlight of my week." He shrugged, twirling the butter knife between his fingers. "I'm thomething of a gamer. I like typography. Why do you athk?"

"Getting my friendly on is all. Just trying to get to know you and shit, especially if you're gonna be getting your chill on with us more often."

"Tho am I to athume that thith ith my initiation?" He smirked.

"Jesus, no. If this was your initiation, it would involve a lot more pot and Faygo."

Gamzee smiled. "Awe yeah! You should come back to our dorm after the mother fucking movie to get your chill on with us. We'll crack us a Faygo and shit!"

"Yeah, it's usually really fun over there, in their dorm room. You really should join us, if you want."

Karkat glared at the men across the table and shook his head. "Don't let these assholes pressure you into coming over. Gamzee will keep trying until you cave. I swear, I've come home to someone he's kidnapped once a week since school started." 

"Well, how are you going to make any mother fucking friends if you don't try to get to know anyone?" Gamzee laughed.

Karkat was glad when he saw the waitress with their food. _Good, food. Now we can shove it in our mouths and not need to talk. This isn't going quite as well as I'd hoped. _Karkat pulled his plate over and began to eat. He watched as Gamzee spilled burrito guts over his shirt, Tavros laughing and wiping it off with a napkin. He was jealous of the comfort between the two of them and he snuck a glance at Sollux out of the corner of his eye. The other man was staring intently at his plate, frowning as he picked at his food. Karkat noticed that even when he raised his eyes, he was always looking away, as if avoiding any chance of meeting anyone else's' gaze. _God, he's so uncomfortable. He's having an awful time, and he's never going to come out with us again, and I totally blew it. Seriously, Karkat Vantas, you are the worst date ever, really. Why the fuck did you think bringing Gamee and Tavros would make this better? Oh god, how much worse would this have been if I hadn't?" _Karkat swallowed and continued eating.

When everyone agreed they were finished, they flagged down the waitress and the checks were presented. Before Sollux could fish his wallet out of his pocket, Karkat grabbed the check from in front of him. "I got it."

Sollux made a grab for the check. "Theriouthly, I can pay for mythelf."

"I already told you, I'm paying."

"Oh, right, becauthe you're a martyr." He grabbed the check and opened his wallet, pulling out a few bills.

"No, because I owe you for the notes and the tea. I told you I'd pay for you today."

Sollux raised his hands in defeat and leaned back. "Fine. Never let it be thaid I'm not an opportunithtic bathtard." And with that, the checks were sorted out, paid for, and they headed out.

When they got to the movie theatre and stood staring at the movie titles, they realized that they all had very different tastes in movies.

"Um, I don't know if anyone else is interested but, they're showing Peter Pan in 3-D."

Karkat glared at Tavros. "You've seen that movie 3 times in the last month just in my dorm, and god only knows how many times in your own. Do you really think it's going to change much in 3-D?"

Tav shrugged. "I really like it."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "I want to see If I Met You."

"Theriouthly? A rom com?" Sollux scoffed. "How about The Perfect Swindle?"

Gamzee shrugged. "I don't really care what I up and watch." He paused and caught Tavros' eye, winking. "You know, I could take Tavbro to see some 3-D Peter Pan while you two mother fuckers pick a movie to see."

Tavros grinned. "Oh yeah! That would be a really great idea!" He turned to Karkat. "I would really like to see Peter Pan."

Karkat paused. On one hand, being alone with Sollux was exactly what he was trying to avoid in the first place by inviting Gamzee and Tavros. On the other hand, the whole date wasn't going as planned anyway, and besides, being alone with him might be nice. "Yeah, that might be ok. Sollux?" 

Sollux shrugged. "Well, I don't really want to be thtuck watching Peter Pan in 3-D, tho it'th not a terrible idea."

"Awesome! Come on Tav, let's go get us some mother fucking snacks and find us a sweet seat." He waved. "Good luck on picking your movie, bros! We'll meet up back here, yeah?" He rested his hand on Tavros' shoulder and walked off before either Karkat or Sollux could respond.

"Well. Ok. So, you're against my movie choice, and I'm not too thrilled with yours."

"What?" Sollux feigned surprise. "There ith nothing wrong with my choice!"

"Oh yeah, because I want to watch a mindless action flick with explosions and car chases. Yeah. Thrilling." He rolled his eyes.

Sollux chuckled. "Ok, ok, thince I honethtly don't give the thlightetht shit about what movie we thee, we can thee yourth."

Karkat raised an eyebrow. "Really? Ok, well, we've got 20 minutes to get tickets and snacks, so let's get going." They made their way to the automated ticket seller and Karkat went through the process of buying the two tickets. Beside him, he heard Sollux let out a "Shit."

"Sol?"

Karkat looked over at Sollux watching as he nervously licked his lips, and then at the man who had called Sollux's name now walking towards them.

"Ed."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sol?"

"ED?"

"Well, can't say I was expectin to see you here of all places. It's been a while."

Sollux shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I could thay the thame to you. Ethpecially thince you don't live here anymore."

"I'm in town visitin is all. I'm havin a great time at school, but it's nice to come home once in a while."

Karkat frowned, looking between Sollux and the new guy. The New Guy, or ED, or Intruder, or whatever his name was, was impossibly good looking, but exuded douchbaggery. He stood about 6'1, just an inch or two shorter than Sollux; tall, with his chin up, back straight, shoulders square, and waving his hand around as he talked, as if dismissing anything other than the things he had to say, screaming self importance. He wore dark purple jeans tight enough to look painted on, a long sleeve, collared black shirt and a grey silk vest. The kicker; a plaid scarf wrapped around his neck. _Ok, this kid is a total tool, but he's hot, I'll give him that. Fuck, please let him be Sollux's brother or cousin or one hundred percent straight. _"Who's this?"

"Karkat, thith ith Eridan. Eridan, Karkat."

"Kar."

Karkat crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Eridan. "Karkat." He shifted his weight impatiently from foot to foot, wondering how rude it would really be if he told Eridan to shove off and let them get on with their day.

"So, what are the two a you here seein?"

"We're going to see If I Met You."

"Well what a coincidence! That's just what I was planning on seein." He moved to the automated ticket machine and slipped in his card as he talked. "My asshole of a friend stood me up, so you won't mind if I tag along. It would be nice to do some catchin up, Sol."

"Yeah, that ith a thrange coiinthedenthe. It doethn't really look like your kind of movie, ED."

Karkat grit his teeth, hoping neither Sollux nor Eridan could see. Sollux didn't say no, though, which meant he was ok with it, and Karkat couldn't technically say no without being rude, as much as he really wanted to, so he only nodded. "Fine."

"This doesn't seem like your kinda movie, either, Sol, I'm surprised you're willin to watch it to be honest." He wedged himself between Karkat and Sollux as they found their theater. "Actually I'm surprised you managed to pry yourself away from that fuckin laptop of yours at all. College life treatin you well, then?"

Sollux took a deep breathe and lengthened his strides, creating distance between himself and Eridan. "I'm well enough."

"I see. Well since I know you're wonderin, I'M doing fantastic! School's been just wonderful; I'm meetin lots a new people and my classes are all interesting." He quickened his pace to catch up to Sollux. "Hey, do you want anythin? Like popcorn or somethin to drink?"

Karkat rolled his eyes. He wasn't too thrilled about the intrusion, but really what could he say? Obviously this was some…who was he, really? Did they date? Was Sollux still in love with this guy? If this was some competition for Sollux's heart, Karkat was sure Eridan would win out. As much of a complete and utter asshat as this guy was proving to be, he was definitely attractive, and they appeared to have a history together. He sighed. "Are you paying?"

"Yeah, sure Kar, I'll buy." Eridan pulled out his wallet and shoved a wad of cash in front of Karkat's face. "But if I'm paying then it's only right you take the trip to get it."

Karkat rolled his eyes. There was no way in hell he was going to let Eridan buy HIS date popcorn and soda. "I don't need you to pay for our popcorn," he snapped, turning to Sollux. "I'm actually still full from dinner, but if you want any…"

"We did jutht eat, tho we can thkip it."

Eridan shrugged. "Fine, I was just bein polite is all. But if you're wantin to turn down free popcorn then be my guest."

"Like Sollux said, WE just ate." He hoped the emphasis on we got through Eridan's apparently thick skull to explain that yes, they were on a date, and could you kindly fuck off?

"Yeah, I got that Kar, I ain't hard a hearin…" he mumbled, and Karkat had to fight the smug smile that was threatening its way onto his face.

"Right. Ok. There'th no thenth in talking about thith any longer than we need to." He turned and headed towards the theater, not looking back to see if the other two were following him.

Karkat had to practically sprint to catch up to Sollux, long as the other boy's legs were. This certainly wasn't going as well as he had hoped. He had been pretty optimistic when Gamzee suggested they split up, and even the dinner, awkward as it was, hadn't actually been all that bad in retrospect. Now, however, with the addition of this…asshole (Karkat would have to ask Sollux about their relationship later), he was starting to feel like this could go down as the shittiest first date in the Hall of Fame of Shitty Dates. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Eridan and his impossibly long legs easily catching up with Sollux.

"Awe Sol, this reminds me of some of our movie dates we used to go on. Those were some real good times, don't you think?"

Karkat dug his fingernails into the palms of his hand and glared what he hoped was an entire antique weapons shop at the back of Eridan's head. Seriously? Interrupting someone's date and then reminding them of their past dates with you? Rude. Well, at least Karkat had a better idea of their relationship, anyway.

"Maybe. But when we went on movie dateth, we were uthually alone, tho maybe thith one ith kind of unique."

"Yeah, whatever. So are we sittin in the front? That's obviously the prime place to be viewin a film," he asked as they entered the theater.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Karkat shook his head. "Yeah, because leaning my head back for two whole hours and leaving the theater with neck pain is exactly what I fucking want…"

"It's worth the discomfort in order to have the correct movie goin experience," Eridan glared.

Sollux laughed. "Ok, KK, jutht where would you thuggetht that we thit?"

"Well obviously the correct movie going experience is enjoying the fucking movie," he glared at Eridan "and that's clearly the middle rows, middle seats."

Karkat could see Sollux clench his jaw and immediately felt bad for being rude to Eridan. "We'll thit at the back. I'm making an ekthecutive dethision."

The back would have been nice if they were alone, being the prime make-out seats, but with Eridan there, the back was just pointless. Oh, wow, especially now, because Eridan had taken it upon himself to practically run Karkat over and sit himself right next to Sollux. In the middle of the two people on an actual date. It took every ounce of energy and self control Karkat had not to punch Eridan in the face and then proceed to beat the ever loving shit out of him. "_If he grabs Sollux's hand, I swear to god they will have to piece together his teeth to figure out who he is when I'm done with him."_

"I guess I'll just tough it out back here where you can barely even see the fuckin screen. God it's horrendous. Sol you can make the worst decisions sometimes I swear."

"If it'th that awful, you're more than welcome to thit at the front," Sollux muttered.

Eridan sighed dramatically. "No it's fine, I will manage it. I told you I wanted to do some catching up before the show anyway so…how have you been doin?"

"I've been alright." He shrugged. "Clatheth have been relatively good. KK and I have math together."

"That's good to hear I guess. So I'm supposin the two a you haven't known each other all that long then?"

"We met in math at the beginning of the year. How long have you known each other? He's never once mentioned you…" Karkat hoped that little jab stung just a bit, and for a second he can see a disappointed look flash across Eridan's face, but it's gone shortly after.

"Yes, and I suppose I wouldn't have expected Sol to have mentioned me. You've only been friends for what, a couple of months now? Friendships that new don't warrant tellin each other tales a ex-lovers I wouldn't think."

The smug feeling Karkat felt quickly disappeared and he could barely keep himself from biting off his tongue. So they did date. Well wasn't that interesting. Now every time he and Sollux were together, he'd constantly be trying to compare himself to Eridan. Looks? Lose. Personality? Ok, that one was probably a tie.

"I'm not sure motht people regal their friendth with taleth of their former 'loverth'" Sollux snorted.

Eridan sat up straighter and turned back to face Sollux. "Anyway Sol I was thinking maybe we could hang out after the show. You know, keep this line a conversation we have goin, catchin up with each other and such."

"Ath tempting ath that ith, ED, I think we have planth…"

Karkat bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling. Good, Sollux said no. Technically, that meant he chose Karkat over Eridan. Karkat 1, intruding douchebag 0.

"Alright that's fine then I know you're busy, I get that. Maybe we could still get together some other time you know, when you ain't doing anythin. We could get coffee or something and talk a bit is all I'm suggestin. I'm still goin to be in town for a little while, you know."

Karkat watches out of the corner of his eye as Sollux rubs at his temple. "I have mathive amountth of shit to do ED. And I imagine you have an elaborate thocial calendar now."

"Yeah, ok, that's a pretty spot on guess there Sol, I do have a real busy schedule. Bit I'm willin to find some time to talk with you and all I'm askin is that you do the same. I don't think it's an unreasonable request, I mean we both said some shit we probably didn't mean last time we talked and I'm just askin for a chance to clear the air. Won't you at least give me that? 

Karkat stood. This was really starting to delve into territory he was uncomfortable with and he needed to get out. "I'm gonna go use the restroom before the movie starts." He carefully picked his way out of the row and headed to the bathroom. When he got there, he splashed water on his face. This was quickly going from bad to worse to "I won't be surprised if he never talks to me ever again." Sighing, he walked out of the bathroom and made his way back to the theater and his seat, noticing the sudden hush that fell over Eridan and Sollux as he returned.

"Good, I didn't even miss the previews…"

Sollux snorted. "Becauthe the previewth for 'If I Met You' are going to be world shattering."

"Look, there might be movies I haven't even heard of yet coming out, asshole. How am I going to know if I miss it?"

"The previews would look a lot better if we weren't sittin so far back," Eridan grumbled, leaning back and crossing his arms across his chest. Karkat resisted the urge to punch him, and stared instead at the screen.

Karkat knew Eridan had leaned towards Sollux, and it irritated him, but the movie was starting and Sollux had leaned away, anyway, so he let it go. Instead, he leaned forward in his seat, spending so much time getting involved with the characters and the plot that when the female lead got her heart broken he cried, and when the couple got together at the end, he cried again. Manly tears, of course, that he brushed away as soon as he could to save face in front of the others, but they were there nonetheless. When the movie ended, he cleared his throat and discreetly wiped his eyes before standing up.

"God, I can't _believe_ I just sat through that, what a fuckin horrendous piece a shit that film was." Eridan groaned as he stood up and stretched, earning a glare from Karkat.

"You didn't have to even come, you invited yourself. So stop being a jackass and stop complaining."

"I didn't think that wath your kind of thing, Karkat." Sollux stood and started shuffling out of the row of seats.

The walk to the lobby was full of arguing ("it was a great piece of cinema!" "It was a stupid piece of garbage!" "Don't come next time, then!"), and Karkat was sure he was going to need a dentist from the force of his clenching jaws. He wasn't sure whether or not they'd have a companion on their walk home, or if Sollux was going to change his mind and go back to his dorm with Eridan, or if Eridan was going to invite himself over, but he was absolutely certain that he wanted to get out of this situation as fast as possible.

"Hey, mother fuckers! How was your viewing experience?" Gamzee got up from the bench he was sitting on with Tavros, then gestured vaguely towards Eridan. "Did you up and meet yourselves a new friend?" 

Karkat rolled his eyes and sighed. "Old friend. Not mine, Sollux's. Let's just get out of here." He turned to Sollux. "What are you going to do, then?"

Before he could answer, Eridan pulled his keys out of his pocket. "I have my car with me so I was thinkin you could catch a ride with me back to your dorm to finish catchin up."

Sollux shook his head. "No, thank you for the tempting offer and all but I've got plans with them tonight. We made plans to hang out before you leave, so we can finish then."

"Well what is it you are goin to be doin after this? Cause you know I don't got any plans tonight seein as how my other friend up and canceled on me, so if you're doin somethin that would involve hangin out and such I'm just lettin you know I'm free."

"The four of us," he pointed over to Gamzee and Tavros, "are going back to my dorm. Not really interested in trying to cram an extra body in there." He crossed his arms and prayed Eridan would let it drop.

"I promithe we'll get coffee on Thunday, ok?"

Eridan sighed in disappointment. "It was real nice seein you Sol. I suppose I'll just see you Sunday." He stayed while they used the restroom and headed out the door, finally leaving as they passed the row his car is parked in.

They walked in silence for a while, Gamzee thankfully knowing Karkat well enough to know when to keep his trap shut, and Tavros not knowing him well enough to initiate any sort of conversation. Finally, though, Sollux sighed.

"Tho…thorry about that. Obviouthly I didn't know he wath going to be there…"

"Charming fuck, isn't he?" Karkat muttered.

"Yeah…hey lithen, I'm not really feeling up to hanging out after thith, tho I'm jutht gonna head back to my own room, ok?"

Karkat nodded, not surprised in the least. He actually wanted to have the opportunity to discuss (complain about) everything that had happened with Gamzee, anyway. "Yeah, I understand."

"You'll have to put your feet to the carpet and get to walking down that hall and visiting us sometime, Solbro." Gamzee grinned. "We'd love the company." Karkat rolled his eyes but said nothing, because Gamzee was right; he'd definitely enjoy having Sollux there, but not tonight.

Sollux smiled. "Yeah, I'll have to do that."


	8. Chapter 8

So, I'm sorry to get you all excited, but this is not a chapter. In fact, there won't be a chapter for a while. Don't fear, I haven't given up! I just realized that, in my excitement to bring you this great idea I had for some much needed SolkarGamtav, I didn't really think of the how...I've been struggling with updating because, though I know what I want to happen, I haven't the slightest idea on how to MAKE it happen, and I'm starting to think I might want to go back and look at the past chapters, maybe fixing some things I didn't like. So no, I'm not quitting, and I'll be updating as soon as I can. Thank you all for sticking around and reading, for the followers and faves I'm STILL getting, even though I HAVEN'T updated in a while. You guys are all wonderful! I'll keep you posted!


End file.
